1. Technical Field
This invention relates to slicing devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,120,089 and 4,290,196 wherein slicing devices are disclosed on which a vegetable, such as a potato, to be sliced can be reciprocated and slices separated therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have provided fixed portions along which the vegetable to be sliced is moved and relatively fixed cutting blades. Some of the devices have used interchangeable body sections in order to vary the thickness of the slices of vegetables sliced thereon and others have changed the arrangement of the slicing blades from transverse to diagonal and to V-shape.
The present invention provides a simple, inexpensive integral body, the top portion of which has a section partially separated from the remainder so that it is bendable with its free edge movable vertically relative to a knife positioned in spaced parallel relation to the free edge whereby the thicknesses of slices of vegetables can be readily controlled.